What is and what isn't
by alexandranight
Summary: Something wierd is going on and Mikey can't figure out what's dream and what isn't
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi I'm new here and I have wanted to do this for a long time, you know writing stories and have other people read them. You will just have to tell me if I am spelling something wrong or if I could improve something in my stories. Please don't hesitate to say anything that could help me. I'm from Iceland so English is not my native language. Hope you'll like my stories and thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: As you all probably know I don't own those green dudes.

_I'm standing in a puddle of blood and I know because my feet are wet and I can smell the blood. I'm so cold my hands are turning blue and I'm shivering like a leaf. I can't see anything except for my feet and a brick wall in front of me. It feels like I'm standing there for hours and I can't move a muscle. I must admit that I'm a little scared right now but can you hold that against me?_

_All of the sudden I hear a voice whisper something to me. It gives me the shivers but I can't hear what it's saying. I'm listening to it, trying to hear what it's saying and then I hear it. _

'_Michelangelo, it's killing you. Don't let it kill you. You have to break free'_

'_Uh… what do you mean? Who are you?' I'm asking and my voice just cracks. I sound like Raph when he hit puberty. The voice who is whispering sounds very young and all of the sudden I see the person talking to me standing in front of the brick wall and staring at me._

_I can't help giving a little yelp when I see her staring at me with those eyes. They are kind of creepy looking. One of them is watery blue and the other is green. She has red hair just like April's. (I've always liked that hair color on sexy women. It's sweet.) _

_Her clothes are all torn and she looks like she's been crying. _

_Even though this girl scares the shell out of me I kinda feel for her and I want to give her a big hug but as I said before I can't move so she just stares at me for some time until she whispers or talks (I really don't know which her voice is so freaky) to me again. _

'_It's coming and you are not doing what I'm telling you to do!' She looks at me angry and I haven't got a clue what she is talking about. Anyway I'm like too scared right now to ask her about anything._

_She is suddenly really scared and in a flash she is right in front of me screaming in my face and I'm screaming too thinking I have never been so cold or felt so bad. I think my whole body is turning blue I'm so freakishly cold right now. I keep screaming until….._

I wake up and I'm still screaming and I still can't move until I realize Raph is holding me down and trying to talk to me.

'… lm down Mikey. It's just me bro. Jeez, you're freezing. Here I'll warm you up. It's just a bad dream.' Then he takes me in his arms and just holds me and rocks me back and forth like he use to do when we were little and I had bad dreams.

Donny and Leo are here now and watching me with concerned eyes.

'Mikey, are you ok?' Donny asks me and comes over to me. I nod weakly and bury my face into Raph's plastron.

I still see that creepy girl in my head and wonder why I feel so bad over a nightmare. It's not like I haven't had nightmares before. But I know deep down this one is different. I'm not sure why but I can feel it.

After a while I hear my brother's are talking about me and I wonder why I'm so out of it.

'I think he's probably getting sick he was so cold when I came in and I think he's a little bit out of it.' Raph is talking to Donny and I can see him and Leo nodding.

I'm feeling a bit better and sit up pushing Raph away a little bit embarrassed about the whole thing. My brothers are watching me closely with those concerned eyes they get when they think I'm sick.

'How are you feeling, Mikey?' Donny is looking at me with questioning eyes. His eyes sometimes become like that when he's in therapy mode.

'Um….. Better." I say straightening up a little. If everyone could just forget the whole thing and leave me alone for few minutes.

I soon get up after being poked and pinched by Donny and go get something to eat. It's six a clock in the morning and everyone is just to awake now to go to sleep again. Like I could sleep after that dream. I can feel Raph is watching me and I laugh a little because I think it's kind of funny when the tough guy is all concerned and stuff.

The big softy!

I can safely say though that I'm not myself today and I'm like a little too much in my head, although I like my head, I just don't want to be there all the time if you know what I mean. Hm …maybe you don't.

I get a cereal and sit down to watch some cartoons and soon I'm laughing away at some silly show. Everything is back to normal. Raph is punching the old punching bag. Leo is reading the newspaper and Donny is surfing the net on the computer.

(Hehe surfing the net)

Raph is walking over and sitting next to me. I just know he's trying to talk to me. Like I don't know my own brother.

'You know Mikey I'm always here if you need to talk to someone' I just grin as I watch him get all purple in the face trying not to seem like this is a big deal.

'Aw thanks bro I'll like keep that in mind now try not to hurt yourself by blowing a vessel in your face, I won't bite…….hard.'

As I'm laughing Raph is busy storming off muttering something ugly about little brothers. I like Raph.

Soon Leo announces it's practice time and we are strolling into the dojo like some poor cows waiting to become hamburgers. (Where did that come from) Donny is asking me every three minutes how I'm doing and if I am up to this today. Sheesh it's like I'm dying of some horrible disease or something and for the twentieth time I assure him I will be fine although I am liking the attention just a wee bit.

Me and Raph are watching Leo and Donny fight which Leo (as always) win's and soon it 's our turn to fight. Raph is looking smugly at me telling me to give up before I embarrass myself. That lousy…..

Soon we are fighting and I am actually winning and I am going to give Raph a good kick when and then it happens.

In the left corner behind Raph, I see her standing there looking at me with those creepy eyes, crying.

The girl from my nightmare.

When I hit the floor I'm already out.

To be continued!

Well what did you think ha ha HA. I don't know what to think myself..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi kids. Thanks for the comments. They were very nice. I'm still learning so just please feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so………. bleh.

'Mikey, wake up for crying out loud.'

(Groan)

My head is killing me and I am reluctant to open my eyes. Isn't that Raph's voice?

My brain is fuzzy and as I try opening one eye I remember what's happened.

'Where is she? Didn't you see her? She was standing right behind you Raph and she was crying.' These words rushes out of my mouth in like maybe one second and as I look around I see my brothers looking at me with surprise and worry in their eyes. I jump to my feet and look around trying to spot here somewhere but she is nowhere to be seen.

Whoa! Maybe I shouldn't jump to my feet so quickly when I have just woken up from being unconscious. I'm beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous

Donny is suddenly at my side and I take the opportunity and lean against him so I wont fall again.

'Maybe you should lie down Mikey. You don't look so good. You hit your head pretty bad when you fell and I'm pretty sure this bump on your head is getting bigger and you could have a concussion, any nausea or headache?

'Uh now that you mention it bro I think…'

And it's like the magic word has just been spread because I can feel my tummy starting to do some flips and I have been doing way too many flips in my lifetime to not know them. I don't even have the time to turn around when I feel the bile coming and I gracefully offer my multicolor breakfast to Donny who just stands there in shock.

'Sorry dude:' I try my biggest, most cutest, puppy dog eyes (which I have perfected over the years having to use them quite often) to show my brother how sorry I am. Raph is howling with laughter and even Leo is smirking a little.

'Come on you two.' Leo says grabbing my arm and carefully avoiding Donny's who is dripping with vomit. 'Let's go and sit down Mikey and Donny, go take a shower. Raph could you clean the floor please?'

Raph immediately stops laughing.

'No way I'm cleaning this shit up Leo.' Leo just sighs and looks sternly at Raph.

'Do as I say and don't argue before we get more to clean up.'

And sure enough Donny is starting to gag from the smell (Not that I can blame the poor guy. It's not pretty and it doesn't smell that good either). Raph just mumbles something and goes to get the bucket. (Man, I am never hearing the end of this am I)

I fall down on the couch while Donny goes to the bathroom and Raph cleans the dojo. Leo sits next to me and looks at me carefully. I try acting casual but fail miserably.

'What's going on with you Mikey?'

I wish I knew

It's been a fun day I've been having long talks with my new best friends toilet and bucket. My doctor has been extremely nice making me all kinds of disgusting medications to cure the headache and no TV is always fun. (I'm starting to sound like Raph but that will happen after a day like this) I think maybe Donny is a little mad at me. I wonder why. It's not like I threw up on him on purpose. But I'm starting to feel better and perhaps I can watch a little TV tonight (if Donny isn't still angry).

Ok time to turn on the old Mikey charm and get my way. I walk carefully over to Donny (who is sitting at his computer. Big surprise huh) and look all sweet and innocent.

'Donny.'

'Yes, what is it Mikey?' I have to be careful he is still sounding a little ticked.

'I have been a very good turtle today and taken all of the nasty medicine you made me drink, my headache is almost gone and I have stopped puking. Can I watch a little TV? Pretty please.

Don is looking at me closely.

'Hmm, ok fine, but if your headache gets any worse you have to stop watching, ok?

'Sure will dude.' And before he knows I kiss him right on the beak to thank him.

' Ew, Mikey warn me next time you're gonna do that.' But I can see he has a smile on his face. Hehe got him on my side again.

Ah sweet cartoons. I have made myself comfy on the couch with popcorn and soda at my side eagerly waiting for Dexter's lab. As I watch on I can feel my eyelids are getting heavy. Raph has squeezed himself next to me, stealing from my popcorn bowl. It's nice having him there. I'm still a little bit uneasy about this morning so it's nice having company. I can feel I'm falling asleep but I don't want to so I pry my eyes open.

Suddenly the picture changes and I get irritated and reach for the remote. I try changing the channels but nothing happens.

'Donny the TV's broken.' I yell but no one answers. Ok getting a little scared now. I start talking to Raph but then I see he's not there any more. I'm starting to hyperventilate now and I look at the TV.

There she is just as I feared. She's staring at me intently and I cringe just looking at her. She's angry, I can tell.

'Why are you here? What do you want?' I try and my voice is shaking.

'If you won't listen, I'll show you.' She's screaming at me and I'm so scared right now I think I'm gonna pee on the couch.

All off the sudden she's standing right in front of me and I can't even move. She grabs my wrists and I almost scream because she is freakishly strong and is feels like she's gonna rip my arms off. I close my eyes and I think I'm gonna throw up again but when I open my eyes my jaw just drops from shock.

I'm no longer in Kansas any more or the lair for that matter.

A/N: Better? Please review. My chapters are a bit short and I'm slow to update but please forgive me because I don't always have the time.


End file.
